


Stuck

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuinjutsu, Fuinjutsu Accident, Gen, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kakashi Week, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Shapeshifting Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Minato brings a small wolfling home to his parents with a small problem he is more than a little nervous to explain, only to find them unexpectedly unflappable in the face of it.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 421
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020, Kalira's Kakashi Week Stories (2020)





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kakashi Week](https://kakashiweek.tumblr.com/post/623757588975190016/kakashi-week-2020-prompts), Day 5: Stuck in Dog/Wolf Form

“Ah, hello; Minato-kun, yes?” Sakumo greeted, eyes dropping to Kakashi near the boy’s feet.

“Yes, Hatake-sama.” Minato bowed shallowly, and Sakumo hummed, stepping aside.

“Would you like to come inside?” Sakumo asked as Kakashi trotted past him. “I assume Jiraiya sent you to bring him home?” Probably so he could get out to his evening of debauchery all the sooner, but as long as he had ensured Kakashi made it home safe and was not party to it, Sakumo supposed he hadn’t earned their wrath.

“Thank you, Hatake-sama.” Minato dipped his head and stepped inside. “Actually, Mito-sama asked me to bring him home to you. And I . . . might need to explain . . . something.”

“Explain?” Orochimaru asked from behind Sakumo, and Minato jumped.

“Mito-sama?” Sakumo repeated, closing the door and turning.

Minato winced, tugging at one of his forelocks with a nervous gesture and nodding. “I am sorry to intrude.”

They waved that off and Sakumo guided the boy into the main room, to the cushions near the cold irori where Orochimaru was already returning to his place, the book he had been reading left aside as their cub pounced into his lap. “What is it you need to explain?” Orochimaru prompted, ruffling Kakashi’s ears and scritching under his muzzle.

“Ah- Kakashi-kun is . . . stuck. At the moment.” Minato said, and Sakumo frowned, glancing at his cub. “I know that he can change his shape, be a wolf or a little boy.” he gestured vaguely.

“Shifting, like all the Hatake.” Orochimaru agreed, voice low but eyes sharp.

“Well, right now he . . . can’t . . . change.” Minato said slowly, wincing.

“ _Can’t?_ ”

“There was a fuinjutsu accident.” Minato said unhappily. “Mito-sama is working out what Jiraiya-sensei, erm, _did_ , and how to put it right again.”

“ _Jiraiya?_ ” Orochimaru said, lip curling.

Kakashi yipped softly and put his paws on Orochimaru’s chest, leaning up to lick his chin. Orochimaru grumbled, voice low, but settled a bit, hands smoothing over their cub’s back and sides.

“Mito-sama has agreed to tutor me in fuinjutsu - like she does Kushina-san,” Minato said, ducking his head and flushing slightly, “I told Jiraiya-sensei I would be studying with Mito-sama while he was busy today. . . He came and . . . interrupted. . .”

Sakumo growled, easily picturing Jiraiya barging in and causing problems. Even while watching over their cub. Even into Mito-sama’s domain. He’d never been very clever about those things.

“Of course he did.” Orochimaru said with a twist of his lips.

“Mito-sama has been teaching me a sort of . . . ah, spirit guiding seal?” Minato offered, and fidgeting. “Jiraiya-sensei insisted she was,” he paused, wincing, “overcomplicating things, and he changed it while I was working on it. Kakashi-kun was curious and came closer to look; I was trying to pull him away when Jiraiya-sensei activated the fuinjutsu.”

Orochimaru hissed sharply, eyes narrowing, and Minato squirmed.

“I’m very sorry. I-”

“It’s not your fault.” Orochimaru snapped, and Kakashi barked agreeably, tail wagging as he cocked his head to look at Minato. Orochimaru took a breath. “Jiraiya has been making impulsively _brainless_ decisions his entire life. I am . . . displeased that he has - once again - involved my _son_ in one of them, but neither issue is your responsibility.”

Minato sagged a little where he sat, and Sakumo reached out, squeezing the boy’s shoulder reassuringly. He threw a surprised, grateful look at Sakumo in return.

“Mito-sama is very angry.” Minato said, and shivered. “It didn’t take her more than a few moments to figure out what happened, but she said working out the proper way to reverse it might take a little longer. Kakashi-kun was getting restless and Jiraiya-sensei was. . .”

“Not helping?” Sakumo suggested, a little more clipped than he’d intended.

“Ah, no.” Minato said, shaking his head and grimacing a little.

Sakumo was surprised when Kakashi wriggled out of his mother’s hands and trotted back across the room, putting his paws on Minato’s legs. He barked softly, and Minato touched his shoulder lightly, then patted him. “I am sorry, Kakashi-kun.”

“It most definitely seems it was not your fault.” Sakumo told him firmly, and he gave a weak smile, relaxing a little as Kakashi shifted, head tilting and paws sliding along his calf.

“Jiraiya-sensei was also affected by the fuinjutsu.” Minato provided, and Sakumo blinked.

“. . .Jiraiya doesn’t have another shape. What _happened_ to him?” Orochimaru asked suspiciously, and Kakashi barked, tail curling low. Minato rubbed one of Kakashi’s ears between his fingers.

“Jiraiya-sensei is currently, erm,” Minato smiled hesitantly, “a very big . . . toad.”

Kakashi whined and Sakumo blinked, trying to picture-

Orochimaru snickered. “Of course he is. The idiot.” He shook his head. “Did Mito send _him_ away?” he asked dryly.

“She told him to stay put and not . . . erm.” Minato ducked his head. “Not contaminate any more of her work with his stupidity.” He coughed, cheeks faintly pink.

Orochimaru laughed again and Kakashi’s tail wagged. Sakumo smiled slightly. Mito _was_ the best with fuinjutsu. He glanced at his cub, shaking his head a little. “I hope he listens to her.” Sakumo said as Kakashi turned towards him.

“Well the last time I saw him he was, erm, sitting in the pond in her garden . . . surrounded by her summons.” Minato said with an almost sheepish smile. “Grinning at him.”

Sakumo’s mind was suddenly filled with a vivid memory of chasing a squirrel into an enclosed garden and coming muzzle to muzzle with a great number of teeth in a jaw almost as big as he was, once, many years ago. He suspected Jiraiya would not be interfering with Mito’s work.

“Did Mito suggest how long it might take for her to work out a solution?” Orochimaru asked, and Sakumo hummed, scooping Kakashi into his lap and ruffling his cub’s fur.

“I’m glad you’re all right, cub.” he said against Kakashi’s brow, pulling him in close. Kakashi grinned, one ear folding over as he tipped his head. Sakumo smiled and trailed a fingertip up along the soft edge.

“No, that’s fine,” Orochimaru was assuring Minato when he looked up, “only wondering whether we should plan to change our plans for dinner tonight. Particularly for Kakashi. You are welcome to stay and join us, of course.” he added.

“I- Thank you.” Minato dipped his head, then raised it again, looking vaguely bewildered. “You’re . . . not angry?”

“Not with you.” Orochimaru assured him gently.

“I fully intend to break Jiraiya’s arms.” Sakumo said with as cheerful a grin as he could manage, stroking his cub’s neck. “Teach him to meddle with things he doesn’t understand properly.”

“It won’t teach him anything.” Orochimaru said with a sigh, rising from the floor. “It never does.”

“Then perhaps it will make me feel better.” Sakumo said dryly. “And it will keep him from doing so for a while, at least. But it will have to wait until Mito returns him to his usual shape.”

“Oh.” Minato said awkwardly.

Sakumo smiled at him. “I’m sure Mito-sama will put everything to rights, and we know Jiraiya; I wouldn’t have expected anyone to stop him.”

* * *

“Mito-sama! Please, come in.”

Orochimaru topped the kettle up a little more before putting it on the stove, but left it cold for now and stepped out of the kitchen. “Hello, Mito.” He bowed shallowly.

“Orokkun.” Mito greeted in return, smiling. “I trust Minato-kun explained today’s mishap?”

“Yes.” Sakumo visibly struggled to stifle his growl. Mito patted his shoulder and moved past him.

“I have a solution that will restore your cub’s usual ability to shift.” Mito said, inclining her head slightly. “Or, at least, return him to human shape. It should also restore his ability to shift, but I was unable to test that on Jiraiya.”

Orochimaru stifled a laugh at the thought of Jiraiya being Mito’s test subject for the fuinjutsu. He _had_ caused the problem himself, it was not only the only logical course it had been well deserved. Orochimaru hoped it had also been unpleasant, at least for _him_ , no matter how skilled a fuinjutsu mistress Mito was.

Watching as Sakumo went to wake their son, Orochimaru hummed thoughtfully. Kakashi had fallen asleep near the irori, snug against Minato’s hip and ribs, the boy asleep with the chakra theory book he had been offered a look at drooping out of his left hand.

“Oh! Mito-sama!” Minato scrambled upright. “Sakumo-sama! Sorry!”

“Peace.” Mito said, kneeling as Kakashi yawned and stretched. “I’ve come to fix this for you, as I promised, cub.” she addressed Kakashi directly. “If that is all right?”

“Of course, thank you.” Orochimaru confirmed as Kakashi wagged his tail and seated himself politely in front of Mito’s knees. She smiled and stroked him lightly. “My workroom may be easiest, if you need the floor.” Orochimaru suggested, and they relocated there, Mito enlisting Minato’s help in preparing the array. He hesitated, glancing at them, then stepped forwards and efficiently set to work assisting Mito.

Kakashi kept carefully back, paws well shy of the furthest lines of ink, but peered curiously at the sweeping curves and intricate symbols taking shape on the floor. Kneeling at his side, Orochimaru rested a hand on his back and he leaned into Orochimaru’s side, tail low but ears pricked.

It was not long before Mito was ready, and she beckoned him to her. Orochimaru gave a nudge and Kakashi went, willingly but slowly, allowing himself to be picked up, patted, and placed in the centre of the array. He stayed put. Minato hurriedly stepped out of the way before Mito, settling herself in a space along the outer rim of the fuinjutsu, touched her fingers to the ink and sparked it to life with a flare of chakra so heavy Orochimaru felt it at the back of his throat.

It surged, briefly blinding in the centre of the fuinjutsu, and Sakumo whined softly, fingers curling around Orochimaru’s wrist. He smoothed his fingers over the back of his mate’s hand, clasping it gently and watching as the light faded into a billow of smoke.

Minato caught it and blew it away with a single hand seal and a small gesture, and-

“Kakashi?” Orochimaru said, lips tugging downwards.

Kakashi yipped and bounded out of the centre of the circle, and within two paces had gone from four paws to two feet, grinning.

“Cub!” Sakumo released Orochimaru to hold out his hands to their son, and he willingly darted into his father’s embrace.

“Excellent.” Mito said, sighing softly. She drew her hands up over her thighs, then rose, on her feet before Minato reached her side to offer a hand. She waved him away, turning to face them as Kakashi assured Sakumo he was really fine, looking perfectly cheerful. “I am sorry you were,” she paused, “stuck, Kakashi-kun, but I commend you for handling it well.”

“I didn’t like being stuck.” Kakashi said, pouting slightly, eyes narrowing in a contemplative look, but he nodded. “Thank you, Mito-baa-sama.”

Orochimaru arched a brow at the title, but didn’t say anything about it. Mito smiled, moving closer and trailing her fingers over his cheek.

“Thank you, Mito.” Orochimaru added, and she raised her eyes to meet his.

“You are welcome, of course. I am glad it was so swiftly resolvable.” Mito said with a hum and a tiny shake of her head.

“Thank you for fixing the problem caused by my lesson.” Minato said, looking a little more downcast.

“Caused _during_ your lesson, which was interrupted.” Mito’s eyes flashed with displeasure. “I am quite aware of where the fault lies; as, I believe, is everyone else.” She met Orochimaru’s gaze, arching a single brow, and he hissed quietly. “We will start over tomorrow. I am certain we shall _not_ be interrupted again.”

“I intend to have words with Jiraiya tomorrow.” Sakumo said, voice low and harsh, rocking Kakashi gently.

“We.” Orochimaru corrected, and ran his fingers through his son’s hair again. He didn’t expect it to do much good, no, but he refused to let yet another of Jiraiya’s thoughtless accidents go unaddressed.

“Can I go with Minato-nii and Mito-baa-sama again, then?” Kakashi asked, and Orochimaru’s brows rose.

Minato’s eyes widened. “Oh! I- Maybe that’s not such a good idea?” He winced.

Mito looked at Sakumo, and then Orochimaru. He glanced at his mate. Kakashi had been . . . _affected_ today, but not hurt, and Mito had put him to rights again in less than a day - and they were both well aware of the cause of the problem.

Sakumo grumbled low in his throat. “We’ll discuss it in the morning. If Mito-sama is all right with it.” he said, and Kakashi nodded acceptance of the restriction as Mito assured them he was welcome.

“Would you join us for tea?” Orochimaru invited, nudging his mate towards the door.

“I would enjoy that.” Mito said, and glanced at the floor. “Allow me to clear this up first.”

“I can do that, Mito-sama.” Minato offered quietly, and she looked at him, lips pursed, then nodded.

“So you can. Be careful.” Mito touched his cheek and he grinned and promised. “I know I needn’t warn you not to touch anything _else_.” she added archly, and Minato blinked at her.

“Of course not! This is Orochimaru-sama’s workroom.” Minato said earnestly, and Orochimaru’s lips twitched. Minato’s tone implied respect of his space and work, rather than fear something in Orochimaru’s work might kill him; a novel thought.

“Do you need anything else?” Orochimaru asked, and Mito indicated the bag she had brought, still on the floor beside the fuinjutsu, even as Minato shook his head. “Join us when you have finished.” he suggested, and gestured for Mito to precede him out the door.

It was pleasant to take tea with Mito again - it had been a very long time, though not quite so far back as the last time Orochimaru had accompanied his mother to Mito’s home - and Orochimaru found Minato’s cheerful, slightly shy presence was surprisingly welcome as well. They took their leave only after Kakashi had grown tired enough that he was falling into a doze against his father’s chest.

By then Orochimaru suspected Minato had been hiding yawns for a while, despite the nap the two children had shared after dinner. Minato himself was still very young.

“It has been quite a day.” Orochimaru observed once their guests were gone, stroking Kakashi’s hair and down his back. He leaned over Kakashi’s head and kissed his mate. “Shall we take him to bed, wolf-heart?”

Sakumo tipped his head, resting their brows together. “A bath and bed sounds good.” he agreed, voice low, finally relaxing as the last vestiges of the tension he had carried since Minato brought their son home this afternoon ebbed away. Orochimaru smiled, then kissed him again.


End file.
